Wrong Guys After All?
by lady emebalia
Summary: They gave him the call he waited for but now Nick isn't so sure if another night with Sam and Dean is such a good idea after all. Established wincest, threesome, explicit adult content; second in the NickTheHooker'verse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This story takes place right after the events of "You doing Threesomes?" so it would help to read that first but I don't think it's necessary to understand this one.

**Kinks: **Established wincest, threesome, prostitution, rough sex, biting, handcuffs, light spanking

* * *

**Wrong Guys After All?**

Nick waited. Fiddled with his phone and waited. Not much else to do. The weather stayed cold and rainy and Nick was glad that he didn't have to go out. One night's work had covered his part of the rent and would keep him fed for a while. So he spent the next two days on the couch, watching daytime TV and driving his roommate mad. And glancing every ten minutes at his phone.

"Got a boyfriend and didn't tell me about it?" Aiden dropped next to him on the couch and snagged the phone out of Nick's hand. Nick tried only half-hearted to get it back, there was nothing to find on it anyway. He wasn't even sure if there would be anything to find any time soon.

"No boyfriend." Nick replied with a delay and by then Aiden had lost interest in the phone and dropped it on the table. Yeah, as if it was that easy to find a boyfriend. He was a prostitute for Christ's sake. Not that he was ashamed of that, he had to eat and needed a roof over his head one way or another, but in the past boyfriends had turned out to be touchy about the whole hooker thing. In real life _Pretty Woman_ was just a cheesy Hollywood romance. Not that he was looking for a boyfriend.

"So what's the deal?" Aiden nodded towards the phone.

"Waiting for a call." Nick answered but didn't care to elaborate, he knew what Aiden would have to say about it. It was stupid, he didn't need Aiden to tell him that, but Nick couldn't stop thinking about that night, about those men.

"Somebody I know?" He made himself more comfortable, his feet landed on the edge of the table next to Nick's, and for long seconds there was only the sound of the TV neither of them was paying attention to.

When Nick didn't answer Aiden nudged his feet with his. "I'm your friend, you can tell me everything."

Aiden wouldn't just drop it, he was like a terrier with a bone sometimes, so Nick better came up with a pretty good lie any second now or prepared himself for being lectured. Again. Taking a deep breath he searched for the right words.

"You remember when I told you about the threesome the other night?" Nick kept his eyes on the TV but hell if he knew what was on.

"You mean that stupid stunt you pulled getting in that car?" Aiden countered. "That car that was screaming _wrong guy_ from a mile away? Did you even look at the guy inside? And a threesome? Do you even realize how lucky you were coming back in one piece?"

"Didn't have much choice." Nick muttered and avoided to look in Aiden's direction. He was his friend and he was worried about Nick, he got that, but Aiden hadn't been there.

"And the sex was awesome, like best sex ever awesome." Nick added with a dreamy smile. He couldn't really explain it. It was like they'd been on the same wavelength, like Sam and Dean's preferences in bed matched perfectly with his.

"Okay, you were lucky and got some good sex out of if, good for you." Aiden raised his hands in surrender. "But what has that to do with you fondling your phone like a lovesick teenager?" He stopped and looked hard at Nick. "You didn't."

"And what if I did?" Nick snapped at him. So he gave his number to a customer, so what?

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Aiden sat straight up, feet planted on the floor and disbelieve written all over his face. "What's next? You bringing work home? Are you nuts?"

"If they call, and that's a big if, I can make enough money to cover a whole month." Nick tried to be reasonable but the money wasn't the thing on his mind. "You gave your number to customers before."

"Not to somebody I barely know."

"I'm a big boy, I know what I'm doing." Nick got up and retreated to the small kitchen area. Without a clue what he wanted there he opened the fridge.

"Don't come running to me when you got yourself a stalker friend." Aiden watched him over the back of the couch. "If you're looking for a beer bring me one too."

That excuse was as good as any so Nick got two beers and handed one to Aiden. Their apartment was small enough that he didn't even have to move for that, stretched out arms were more than enough to cover the distance between them.

"They said they wouldn't be in town for long anyway. Maybe they're already gone." Nick played it down with a wave of his beer and Aiden hummed something indefinable into the neck of his bottle.

On the table the phone rang.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Nick waited to get picked up at the same corner where Dean had dropped him off the other day. He wasn't stupid enough to let a customer know where he lived, though, no matter what Aiden might say.

The rain had stopped for once but the wind was still chilly and Nick huddled deeper into his jacket. At least he could keep the jacket on, no need to present himself in just a flimsy t-shirt today.

Nick heard the car before he saw it, a deep rumble coming for him out of the night, and the black beast stopped right next to him. Without hesitation he slid in the passenger seat and soaked in the warmth of the car.

"You should start wearing something warmer." Dean suggested from the driver's seat with a soft chuckle.

"And hide this fine package?" Nick turned his head to look Dean in the eye. And gasped in shock. Above his right eyebrow a white butterfly closure stood in stark contrast to the rest of the skin and the left half of his face was covered with quite some bruises. And that was just what Nick could make out in the poor light of the street lamp.

Dean frowned at him for a second before he seemed to remember his abused face.

"Guess I should hide this fine package for a while." He said with a sheepish grin and when Nick didn't take off running he started the car.

The question was on the tip of his tongue but Nick didn't ask. It was none of his business how and where Dean had gotten messed up. Bar fight, was Nick's first guess, though.

"Same deal as last time?" He asked instead.

Dean nodded but chewed on his bottom lip for a second before he spoke.

"About that." He started and Nick waited for his next words. Last time Dean had asked if Nick did threesomes, he wondered what it would be today.

"You seemed to like the rougher stuff." Dean threw him a side glance.

Did Dean want to hear how good he was in bed? For the right price Nick would tell him he was a living sex god.

"I like a real man in bed." Nick's hand landed on Dean's thigh. "Or two."

Dean didn't threw his hand off so Nick started to gently knead the flesh, working his way up the muscle until his pinky rested in Dean's groin.

Dean cleared his throat.

"What do you think about handcuffs?" He asked it casual but Nick felt his gaze on him waiting for his reaction.

Stilling his hand for just a second Nick's mind was racing. The mention of handcuffs, with this man, with both Sam and Dean, and his jeans suddenly felt way too tight. On a second though, Nick would be more vulnerable than he already was. Even with safety cuffs, and he somehow doubted Dean had safety cuffs in mind, he'd give up his last chance to just run off if things turned bad.

Nick swallowed thickly, caught between want and worry.

"It's just a question." Dean's hand landed on his still on Dean's leg. "We can do lots of other stuff."

Nick half-turned in his seat and placed his other hand between Dean's legs, palming him through the jeans.

"I'm driving." But he spread his legs a little wider to give Nick better access.

He leaned forward, lips brushing Dean's earlobe while he kept rubbing his growing erection through the rough fabric.

"Handcuffs, huh?" He breathed in his ear.

Dean threw his head back with a groan and pushed his by now full erection firmer into Nick's hand. Nick grinned against the soft skin behind Dean's ear, his hand never stopped moving between Dean's legs.

The motel came in view before they were in real danger of Dean crashing the car.

"You're an evil little bastard, you know that?" Dean brushed Nick's hands off and hurried to get out of the car. Nick just laughed and followed him.

Still the same motel room, still at the end of the building, still no light behind the curtains of the next two rooms.

"Sammy?" Dean tossed his keys on the table and more carefully hung his jacket over a chair. "You okay in there?" He asked in the direction of the closed bathroom door.

"Could need a little help in here." Came the answer over the sound of running water. "Can't quite reach it."

Dean rolled his eyes and mouthed _princess_ before he mentioned for Nick to take off his jacket and have a seat.

"Be right back."

When Dean entered the bathroom Nick caught a glimpse of Sam wearing only sweatpants who tried to tape gauze over what looked like a cut in his side.

"Told you to not get it wet." Dean said and then the door closed behind him.

Nick just stood there for a second, not sure what to think. Dean's messed up face, Sam cut up. He had noticed some scars on both of them the other night but hadn't thought much about them. Now he started to wonder.

He forced himself to not stare at the bathroom door, instead he let his eyes wander. The room looked more lived in, though, with clothes hanging out of the bags at the end of the bed and empty beer bottles and take out containers in and around the waste bucket.

His eyes landed on the leather jacket over the chair. Something was weighting down one side. Nick had no intention to steal anything but he was curious about his two customers. So after a quick glance to make sure he was still alone he reached in the pocket. And found a gun.

"Holy shit." He muttered under his breath and hurried to return to his side of the table. What should he do? He was pretty sure that some of his customers had been armed but he'd never actually seen a gun.

The gun, the injuries, this motel, even their clothes and their all in all behavior, everything about Sam and Dean screamed _wrong guy_ louder than ever. Nick should take the chance and run. Now.

But there was the other night. Sure the sex had been rough, Nick had to admit that was the way he liked it, but Sam and Dean had been gentle to him too, had made sure he was okay.

Before he could make up his mind the bathroom door opened and the moment to choose was over. He plastered a smile on his face and took in the sight of Sam. Sweatpants low on his hips and a smile on his face that made Nick's mouth water but he couldn't turn away from the gauze covering the cut and shallow scratches along his ribs. That didn't look like love scratches.

"Hey." Sam said and stepped closer with Dean on his heels.

"Hey." Nick placed his hand on the tattoo on Sam's chest and leaned into the kiss Sam greeted him with. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Dean circling them and then he was behind him and Nick felt his hands sneaking under his shirt. He tried to loosen up, tried to relax into the touch but he couldn't. His mind circled around the gun and the injuries and how bad this could become. He knew he was paranoid but he couldn't just shake off the icy feeling in his guts.

Sam kissed him, deep and sweet, with his tongue exploring Nick's mouth and his hands fisting Nick's hair while he sneaked a leg between Nick's adding just a bit of pressure to his crotch. Nick leaned against Dean's strong body behind him and just enjoyed the roaming hands on his chest which lingered a moment on his nipples before they ever so slowly traveled lower.

While Dean opened his fly Sam broke the kiss just long enough to get Nick out of the shirt. A second later he stood naked between the two more or less clothed men and Nick fought the urge to cover himself. Somehow he'd enjoyed this way more the last time around.

At least his cock was on board with the idea, under Dean's skilled hand it stood proud in a matter of seconds. Nick moaned into Sam's mouth, lost between the two men and too many hands on him. They guided him to the bed and laid him down gently, hands and mouths all over him. Sam added a bit more teeth while he worked his way down Nick's neck and over his shoulder all the way down to his wrist.

"Still okay with the handcuffs?" Dean whispered in his ear. He lay stretched out next to him, hand still working Nick's cock in slow strokes. Nick could only nod.

The metal was cold on his skin but not unpleasant.

"Too tight?" Sam's fingertips brushed over metal and skin, making him shiver.

"I'm good." Nick reassured him and he was, mostly. However, the uneasy feeling was still there in the back of his mind.

Dean kissed the inside of his other wrist and then a second set of cuffs clicked.

"Beautiful." Dean whispered in awe. Kneeling on both sides of Nick the two men just looked at him. Naked and with his arm stretched out and fastened to the headboard Nick was completely at their mercy. Of course the cuffs were real, no safety cuffs, so there was no way that Nick could get out of them on his own. And they just sat there and looked at him with lust and hunger in their eyes.

Nick swallowed dryly and tried to calm himself but the anxiety rose again. The uneasy feeling came close to panic and tears pricked in his eyes. He should have listened to Aiden.

They could do anything to him now, no matter if he wanted it or not. A hand landed on his thigh and Nick screamed in surprise. Panic took over and he struggled to get free, kicked and twisted but the metal cutting in his wrists hold him in place.

"What the fuck?" Dean's voice was close and there was a hand on his shoulder but Nick shrugged it off.

"No!" He screamed and pulled at the cuffs not caring that they bit in his wrists. "No, let me go."

"Nick, hey." Sam, on his other side. Nick was trapped between them.

"Don't, please don't. Please." Hot tears streamed down his face and he knew all pleading and begging was useless. "Please, don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was about to get raped. He knew that. And he could do absolutely nothing about it.

Even without his wrists bound to the headboard he wouldn't stand a chance against the two men. Hell, even just one of them could overpower him easily. He kicked and twisted and at the same time tried to curl up to himself to made himself as small as possible. He wasn't sure if he was screaming for help or begging for them to not do it. Panic overrode everything.

What he didn't expect was a blanket thrown over him, covering him up.

"Nick, hey." Dean's voice cut through his panicked mind. "Calm down, it's okay. You're okay."

On his other side Sam muttered something close to his ear. "Hold still for a second … I can't … just a second …"

Suddenly his hand was free, the cuff was still on his wrist but the other side was open. A second later his other hand was free as well, completely cuff free.

It took Nick a few seconds before he realized what had happened. His hands were free and he lay under a blanket. At some point Sam and Dean had left the bed and were now standing on the other side of the room, Sam in his sweatpants and Dean struggling to get into his jeans. Both looked intensely at Nick but he only read worry in their eyes.

"W...hat?" Nick croaked and swallowed to moister his throat. "Why?"

"Why?" Dean parroted. "Dude, you were the one screaming stop."

Holding his hands up as if didn't want to spook Nick Sam stepped closer.

"Is it okay if I get you out of that?" With a small key he pointed a Nick's wrist where the metal still lay heavy on his skin. "You moved too much …" He made a vague gesture.

Nick nodded numbly and forced himself to not twitch when Sam's fingers brushed his hand but he breathed in relief when the cuff clicked open. Immediately Sam stepped back.

"Why did you say yes to the handcuffs if they freak you out?" Dean ran a hand down his face and now he didn't look like the wrong guy at all. Just confused and tired.

"It's not that." Nick felt his blood rushing hot into his cheeks. Could the floor just open and swallow him right now? Please? "I thought … I don't know what I thought."

He looked away, drawing the blanket up to his chin. He knew exactly what he'd thought but no way was he telling them that.

Realization dawned on Dean's face anyway. "You thought that we … we would … oh, god."

"After the other night." Sam spoke up. "We thought you'd like this, that you were into stuff like this." Sam didn't look like somebody had kicked his puppy, Sam looked like he was the puppy being kicked.

And that was exactly the way Nick felt at that moment. He had wanted this, had waited for them to call. Thinking about the things they could have done tonight, good things, kinky things, Nick closed his eyes. He'd ruined it.

"Are you okay now?" Dean startled him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Nick shook his head. This was so stupid. How could he ever have thought that they would do _that_ to him?

"Don't be." Sam spoke up, guilt clearly written all over his face. "It's our fault, we should have …" He broke up, lost at what they shouldn't have done. Because there was nothing. They had asked Nick and he'd said _yes_ and when all of a sudden he'd said _no_ they'd stopped. Immediately. Had covered him up and freed him without questions.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Nick answered with a heavy sigh.

Sam placed Nick's clothes on the edge of the bed and backed off again. Nick couldn't help but smile, they seemed so bad-ass at first sight but were so sweet and gentle underneath.

"Get dressed and I'll drive you back to town." Dean offered but stopped short. "Or we can get you a taxi if you feel more comfortable that way." He managed to keep a neutral voice but the hurt was visible in his eyes. "Oh, and we pay for your time, of course." He started to search for his wallet and Nick blinked against his brimming eyes. This was not like he'd pictured this night.

"We're really sorry." Sam smiled at him and grabbed Dean at the elbow. "We wait in the bathroom, just holler when you're dressed."

Before Nick could say anything the bathroom door clicked close and he was alone in the room. For long seconds he lay there with the blanket up to his chin and tried to make sense out of what had just happened.

He heard hushed voices from the bathroom but couldn't make out words.

Chewing his bottom lip Nick weighted his options. He could get dressed and let Dean drive him back, the offered taxi hurt more than he wanted to admit, but he wouldn't take the money, though. He wasn't that desperate and he'd done nothing to earn it.

But there was the other night, he'd really enjoyed the awesome sex, and he had just thrown away his chance to repeat it. Or had he?

Nick fingered the handcuff laying forgotten right next to him. They still meant that he would have to trust Sam and Dean completely but in the last five minutes they had proven that they respected a _no_.

Decision made Nick threw the blanket off. He had to hurry, they would start to wonder if he'd just left soon. He had no way of knowing if they were on board with this or not but there was only one way to find out.

His clothes landed on the chair along with the blanket. Then he inspected the handcuffs. One he could fasten around his wrist, no problem, the second one would be a little more difficult but if he barely closed it he should be able to slip his hand through and then he could use the headboard as leverage to close it farther.

It was easier in theory but with some wiggling and muttered curses Nick managed to cuff himself back to the headboard. Upper body propped up against the wooden frame, arms stretched out to the corners of the bed he made himself comfortable.

Anticipation alone made his cock twitch and he did nothing to hide his growing erection. Taking a deep breath he gathered all his courage.

"Okay, you can come back in." He yelled and a second later the bathroom door opened and Dean stood in the door. Sam bumped into him because Dean stood frozen at the sight of Nick on the bed.

"Could we just pretend the last ten minutes never happened?" Nick asked and then waited patiently for an answer. Something more verbal than bulging eyes and disbelieving expressions. Or they could just come over and put their hands on him.

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Dean spat out but made a wary step into the room, just far enough for Sam to squeeze past him.

"You can't be serious." Sam stood now shoulder to shoulder with Dean, both of them openly staring at Nick stretched out on the bed. He shifted a bit under their gaze, as far as he could with his bound hands, anyway. Would they just do something already?

"Does this look like I'm not serious?" Nick nodded to his no longer half-hard cock. Lying there on display for them, feeling their eyes roaming his body, Nick was almost fully erected by now.

"You screamed bloody murder not five minutes ago." Dean pointed out but couldn't hide his hungry expression.

"I'm sorry." Nick lowered his eyes. "I really am. I thought … but you didn't." He stopped, searching for the right words. "I like this." He rattled at the handcuffs. "I do. But I need to trust the one doing this to me." He fell silent and hoped they'd figure out the rest on their own.

On his left side the mattress dipped.

"And you think you can trust us enough for this?" Sam sat at his side, making eye contact but didn't touch him.

"You stopped." Nick simply said.

"If we do this." Dean sat down at his other side. "You have to tell us. If you want us to stop, you tell us."

"I will." Nick locked eyes with Dean because he got the impression it was him he needed to convince.

"Okay." Was all Dean said but it was enough.


	4. Chapter 4

For a second Sam and Dean sat at his sides as if they had no idea of what to do next with the naked man cuffed to the headboard in their middle. The tension lay heavy in the air.

"Would you do something already?" Nick rolled his head along the headboard to look from one to the other and bucked his hips which made his erect cock bob. "Leaving a guy hanging here." He muttered.

Sam and Dean laughed, a carefree, easing the tension between them laugh.

"Thank you." Sam leaned in and whispered in his ear. Then he kissed Nick on the mouth, a bit hesitant, waiting for Nick's reaction but more confident when Nick parted his lips and deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes and let Sam claim him. Taking his time Sam tasted and explored the willing mouth. Then after one gentle bite to Nick's bottom lip Sam made his way down his throat and to his collarbone leaving a trail of wet kisses.

Over the floppy hair Nick caught Dean's eye who still sat at his side unsure on how to proceed.

"Shall we put on a good show for you to watch or do you want to join in?" Nick challenged him.

Dean considered that for a moment before he brought his face close to Nick's.

"You sure?" He asked. That close Nick felt the heat radiating from the bruises covering Dean's left side and the cut above his eye looked nasty but he tried to ignore that and looked Dean in the eye.

"Yes, I am sure." Craning his neck he brushed a kiss on Dean's lips. "Now get your pants off and don't let Sam do all the work."

"Hear that, Sammy?" Dean shook his head but stood up to get rid of his jeans.

"Bossy." Was Sam's answer around Nick's nipple. Nibbling and sucking he had gotten it erected and now he let go of the pebbled flesh with a wet pop. And then blew over it making Nick shiver. Sam repeated that one more time, getting the nipple all hot and wet before he sharply breathed over it and then turned to the other one. Nick clawed into the handcuffs, panting and twisting under Sam's attention.

"Bet you could make him come just from that." Dean had a hand in Sam's hair but his eyes were on Nick's face, taking in every nuance of his emotions and Nick let go, got himself lost in the feeling of Sam's mouth on him, simply enjoying what Sam did to him.

When Nick thought that, yes, he could come from just this, heat pooling low in his belly and his balls feeling hot and tight, Sam suddenly stopped and stood up. A disappointed groan on his lips, Nick opened his eyes in time to watch Sam getting rid of his sweatpants. His fully erected cock, head glistering with pre-come, bobbed free and in a soft curve it nearly touched his stomach.

_Perfect_, Nick thought and licked his lips.

"Perfect, isn't he?" Dean echoed his thought, the _mine_ not exactly hidden behind the words. And then, finally, Dean's hands were on him. He stroke along his arms to make sure Nick was still okay with the handcuffs, Nick had no doubt, and in long strokes Dean raked over Nick's chest and abdomen. Blunt fingernails scraped over his skin with enough force to leave a mark for a second. Pushing into the touch Nick silently begged for more. Dean bypassed his straining cock and focused on the inner thighs. Nick's cock was aching for a touch, some friction, anything, but Dean never even came close to it.

Little moans and whimpers escaped Nick's lips especially when Sam joined back in leaving little bite marks all over his upper body. Like the scratches they faded away after a second but they left little sparks just this side of painful. Caught between pushing into their touches for more and shying away from the feeling of too much Nick lay there, keening and sweating and with helpless little sobs deep in his throat, and did the only thing he could do: Take it.

Dean settled between Nick's legs, callused hands and hints of fingernails all over his stomach, hips and thighs, but to Nick's frustration still not touching his cock.

Suddenly Dean grabbed his hips and yanked him down. Nick yelped in surprise but Sam was there to support his head so he didn't bang it against the headboard and to make sure he didn't strain his shoulders.

"Okay?" Sam asked and adjusted Nick's head on the pillow. Laying flat on his back now with his arms stretched out above him he couldn't see what Dean was doing down there anymore but otherwise he was okay and he gave Sam a short nod as an answer.

Dean guided him to plant his feet on the mattress and shoved a pillow under his hips leaving Nick open and completely at his mercy. He felt hands on his ass now and a thumb brushed over his hole.

"Sammy, get your ass over her, I open you both up."

With that Sam swung a leg over Nick to sit on the curve of his hipbone and then leaned forward, chest to chest his face was only inches from Nick's. Nick felt their erections trapped between their bodies, Sam hot and heavy against him, and he had to bite his lip to not come right then.

Fisting his hair with both hands Sam crushed their mouths together, sucked at his lip and tongue, muffled the whimper Nick made when a lube-cold finger pushed inside him. A second later Sam made a similar noise and Nick wondered how good Dean was at multitasking. Judging by the way he and Sam writhed on Dean's fingers a minute later, the answer to that question was _pretty good_.

Sam clawed into Nick's neck and bit every inch of skin he could reach and the only thing Nick could do was to turn his head to give him better access, the handcuffs and Sam's weight on top of him kept him pretty much in place.

Sam wasn't restrained in any way and he made shameless use of that fact. Rocking into Dean's fingers had the side effect of rubbing their cocks together, giving Nick the friction he was longing for.

"I'm gonna … gonna …" Nick panted and threw his head back, orgasm building deep inside him, just a little more friction, one more brush over his prostate, just … just …

Everything stopped. Dean retreated his fingers, leaving Nick clenching around emptiness, and Sam lay still on top of him, one hand between their bodies squeezing the base of Nick's cock to keep him from coming.

Nick fought against the cuffs and howled out his frustration.

"Not yet." Sam whispered in his ear with a smug grin. "I'm going to ride you while Dean fucks that sweet ass of yours." He brushed their lips together, breathing in the little cries Nick couldn't hold back. "Don't come first. Understood? Don't. Come. First."

Nick licked his lips and swallowed dryly. "Understood." He had no idea how he should manage that but he would try.

"Good boy." Sam patted his cheek and then sat up and turned around. He had to untangle their legs, Nick's left one ended up bent with his knee nearly touching the mattress and his other one was trapped between Sam and Dean. After slipping a condom on Nick Sam got in position in a slight angle and holding Nick's cock with one hand, the first real touch there and Nick had to fight to not lose it right then, he ever so slowly sank down on him. Tight heat embraced Nick and he yanked at the metal around his wrists for a little pain to anchor him. Craning his neck he watched Sam, the muscles working in his back, slick and glistering with sweat, the white dressing barely covering the bloody scratches and lower the firm globes of his ass now nested in Nick's lap.

Sam's broad back blocked his view on Dean but as soon as Sam was fully seated on Nick's cock he felt the brush at his hole. Breaching the rings of muscle Dean pushed in in one slow but steady thrust.

For a second nobody moved. Nick tried to adjusted to the fullness in him and the tightness around him and there was heat everywhere.

Sam and Dean met in a kiss, hands cupping each other's heads, roaming over smooth skin, and then they started to roll their hips. Not much movement just slow circles of the pelvis, shifting and rolling while they were lost in the kiss.

Once again they were in their own little world and Nick was forgotten for the moment.

Grabbing Sam's ass Dean lifted him up an inch or two before he let him slide back down on Nick's length. Never breaking the kiss he repeated that a few times until he'd found a rhythm and then Dean started to move his own hips matching that rhythm. Slow and sensual at first, sweet torture for Nick but nobody was paying attention to him, they gained speed after a few minutes.

_In_ and _down_ matched perfectly, both men in complete synch, and now Dean set a rougher pace. One hand in a tight grip at Sam's hip, the other one working Sam's cock, Dean slammed into Nick while Sam rode him hard. Head on Dean's shoulder and his name constantly on his lips Sam let Dean fuck him.

And that was exactly what it was, Nick realized. He was an extension of Dean, just another toy Dean used to fuck his lover, just a thing to use.

That was it.

Nick came. Hard.

Full body convulsing, seeing stars, groaned scream tearing through his throat hard.

The orgasm ripped through him and over the rushing of his own blood in his ears he heard Sam and Dean cussing and yelling each other's names. Nick felt Sam clenching around him and for sure he did the same to Dean milking the orgasm right out of him but Nick was too wrapped up in his own climax to notice much around himself.

He must have dozed off for a second because when he came to his hands were free and Sam and Dean lay beside him, hands lazily on his chest.

"You came first." Sam said when Nick blinked his eyes open.

"Naughty boy." Dean smirked at him. "Can't even follow a simple order like that."

"I'm sorry." Nick whispered when his sluggish mind had caught up with their words. Right, they had ordered him to not come first and he'd screwed it up. A dark part of his mind provided him with suggestions of how to deal with a naughty boy like him but he shoved them back into the depth of his mind. That was stuff he'd do with a boyfriend not with customers, this was not about him.

Content in the afterglow of his earthshaking orgasm Nick waited for their next move.

Dean leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We gave you a clear order." His breath was hot on Nick's cheek. "We asked you just one little thing." Another kiss. "And you disobeyed."

"I'm sorry." Nick choked the words out not sure where this would lead to, not sure where he hoped this would lead to. "I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough." Suddenly Sam's mouth was close to his ear, lips brushing his earlobe.

"What shall we do about this, hmm?" Dean looked Nick in the eye and brushed sweaty hair out of his forehead.

"Punish me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Punish me." The words were out of Nick's mouth before he even knew what he wanted to say and after that it took him a few seconds to realize that he'd said them aloud.

Sam and Dean stared at him which pretty much clarified that, yes, he had said those words aloud. Crap.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" Could the floor open and swallow him right now? Again. Please? What was with this two men that screwed with his head that much? This was nothing like it usually was with customers.

"Oh God, I'm a freak." Nick groaned and squirmed under the combined gaze of Sam and Dean. To be honest, they looked a little bit shocked. Slowly they lifted their eyes to look at each other and simultaneously wide grins spread over their faces.

"You're not a freak." Sam said with a rough voice which made Nick shiver.

"I'm sorry …" Nick repeated. Could this become more awkward?

"Shut up." Dean bellowed and his hand on Nick's chest suddenly felt like a vise holding him in place. "We gave you an order and you screwed up." He lowered his head until he was inches from Nick's face, pinning him down with a glare. "So this is what we gonna do …"

His hand slipped higher and closed around Nick's throat, not painful and he had no trouble breathing but with enough pressure for Nick to feel the tightness, feel the resistance against his Adam's apple when he swallowed.

Nick lay very still, the hand on his throat forcing his chin up to look Dean in the eye, but it was anticipation and not fear holding him in place and for long seconds only his harsh breathing filled the silence between them.

When Dean continued, it was in a low and dangerous voice. "We flip you over and tan your hide until you feel really sorry. We redden you ass nicely and when it's all cherry red and glowing Sam has his turn with it. You accept this punishment?"

Nick pushed into the hand on his throat so that Dean would feel it when he swallowed thickly and whispered: "Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"At least he has some manners." Sam commented and gave Nick's twitching cock a stroke. "And he seems to like this. You really are a little whore, aren't you?"

Sam's hand closed around Nick's junk and he pulled. With Dean's hand still on his throat Nick could only lift his hips a little bit to follow the pull and easen the growing discomfort but Sam just laughed and gave his junk a sharp yank. Nick whimpered in pain and Sam let go of him.

Without farther ado Dean flipped Nick over and got him in position, pillow under his hips so that his ass was up in the air and then the handcuffs were back, fastened low on the headboard this time.

"Don't want you to squirm all over the bed." Dean explained and gave the metal one last tug. "Comfy?"

He sounded sarcastic but Nick sensed real worry behind the last word. He nodded.

Nick couldn't see what Sam and Dean were doing but he felt hands on his legs, guiding them apart until he lay spread-eagled on the bed, and then they sat down on his thighs pinning him down completely.

Nick dropped his head and took a deep breath, waiting for the first blow. The first touch on his backside, however, was so unexpectedly gentle that it made him flinch. Two hands cupped the globes of his ass, rubbing firm circles into the meat of the muscle, pulling his cheeks apart and pushing them back together.

Then Dean, it was on his left side so it had to be Dean, started tapping on Nick's ass cheek.

Just like a drummer counting in, Nick thought and braced himself. He doubted they would go easy in him.

With the tapping he'd expected the first stroke to come from Dean so it took him by surprise when the first blow landed on his right cheek. Nick yelped and Sam let his hand rest on him for a moment to sooth the sting.

They went slow at first, taking turns in an even rhythm, warming Nick's ass up quite nicely. But then they quickened the pace and altered the rhythm so that Nick never knew from which direction the next blow would come. Each hit landed on already abused skin and now it started to really hurt.

Nick writhed under each sharp smack to his ass but the handcuffs and the two men sitting on his legs hold him firmly in place. Biting his lip he tried to hold back the screams while the tears were running freely down his face now.

Suddenly something broke loose inside of Nick, like a weight lifted from his chest, and he let go. Let go of the screams and welcomed the pain, let it consume him, let it turn into an exquisite kind of pleasure. Instead of squirming away from the strokes he pushed into them now.

"Look at that." Dean sounded quite amused but never stopped the spanking. "Humping the pillow like a needy little bitch."

A hand clasped around Nick's aching cock and pulled it out from under him, laying it on display.

"Don't you dare and come from this." Sam growled and empathized every word with a hard smack to Nick's ass. Nick howled.

When they finally stopped Nick was literally two strokes from safe-wording.

_They're good_, he thought and fought to get his breathing back under control.

"You did good." Dean praised him and gentle strokes on his back helped Nick to compose himself.

There was some shifting, the weight left his legs and one of them, Sam he guessed, settled between his legs while the other one knelt at his side.

Fingers raked over his abused skin, it felt like knives cutting into him, and then Sam grabbed his hips and got in position behind him. For a second the cool lube at his hole felt good but then Sam tightened his hold on him, fingers digging into heated flesh, and with one thrust Sam forced his erection into Nick. He was still loosened up from Dean fucking him earlier but the sudden stretch caught his breath anyway. And Sam didn't give him time to adjust. Immediately he sat a brutal pace, hips slamming against Nick's ass and Nick cried out with every thrust.

Lost between pleasure and pain Nick didn't notice Dean working on the handcuffs but suddenly his hands were free and Sam and Dean coaxed him up to his hands and knees. As soon as he was in the new position Sam adjusted his grip on Nick's hips, bottomed out almost all the way and then rammed back into him. Slower now but not less brutal Sam fucked him from behind while Dean crawled in front of him.

"Open up." The tip of Dean's cock brushed over Nick's lips, the inside of the condom already smeared with precome, and Nick barely had time to part his lips before Dean forced his way in.

Both hands in Nick's hair Dean hold him in place and then started to thrust in Nick's mouth. He was careful to not choke him but that was all the gentleness Nick got.

After a few seconds both men found their rhythm and fucked into him simultaneously. Nick's eyes watered and he clenched the sheets and tried to not think of his throbbing cock that bobbed neglected between his legs. Once again they were using him. He just had to be there, to offer a hole to fuck into, and that absolutely didn't help him to hold back his orgasm. They didn't have allowed him to come so he hold back as best as he could.

"You close, Sammy?" Dean asked over Nick's back. "Wanna see you come. C'mon, Sammy. Wanna see your face."

Sam's answer was a grunt and some keening and he slammed into Nick with more force now. His cock brushed over Nick's prostate and Nick whimpered around Dean sliding in and out of his mouth.

"Do that again, Sammy." Dean pulled at Nick's hair and thrust deep into the willing mouth.

Sam did it again. And again. Nailing Nick's sweet spot with every thrust Nick wanted to shout out his pleasure, wanted to beg and plead but every sound was muffled by Dean using his mouth.

"I'm gonna … gonna … fuck. Sammy!" Dean's whole body went rigid and he came with his lover's name on his lips. Nick swallowed around him, working the muscles in his throat and milked the last spasms out of him.

With one last pat to Nick's head Dean slipped out of his mouth, sat back on his heels and tossed the condom aside.

"What's up, Sammy?" He mocked the other man. "That ass not hot enough for you? Too bad, mine is out of commission today."

"Not everybody shoots his load like a teenager on a hormone high." Sam muttered and with one hand between Nick's shoulder blades he forced him down until Nick's chest was pressed into the mattress. The new angle seemed to do the trick and after a few more thrusts Sam came deep inside him.

They both collapsed in a breathless heap and after some adjusting all three of them lay on their backs with Nick in the middle. His ass still stung a bit from the spanking but that was nothing compared to his painfully erected cock. Slick with precome it ached for a touch, for some friction.

"Please." Nick begged but didn't touch himself. "Wanna come. Please."

"Dunno." Dean rolled on his side and painted small circles with his finger around Nick's right nipple. "What do you think, Sammy? Does he deserve it?"

"Hmm." Sam mirrored his lover's action and played with Nick's other nipple.

"Please, please." Nick keened, his hips twitching, every little movement sent bolts of pleasure through his dick but it wasn't enough. "Please, need to, please. Let me come."

"He is begging nicely." Sam pointed out and replaced his fingers with his mouth. Teeth closed around the pebbled flesh and Nick arched into the spark of pain.

"Please." It wasn't even a word anymore, just a needy noise followed by little sobs.

Dean's lips found his and gently he licked his way into Nick's mouth, licked along the inside of his bottom lip and sucked at it before he explored farther. Tongue brushed against tongue and Dean inhaled the noises coming deep out of Nick's throat, raw and needy.

Meanwhile Sam kept torturing his nipples, rolling one between his fingertips while he nibbled and sucked at the other one, now and then adding a sharp bite or tug to the treatment.

When, finally, one hand found its way down to Nick's crotch, he couldn't even tell whose it was. The touch was too much. He flinched away, his cock so painfully hard that even the slightest touch set his nerves on fire, but the hand followed and closed firmly around him. Nick whimpered and wrapped his arms around Dean to ground himself.

"You're okay, it's okay. You can come now. Come." Dean whispered in his ear and let Nick hold on to him. Seconds later Nick came. He screamed out his orgasm and blindly clawed into Dean's back while his whole body arched into the fist pumping up and down his length.

With gentle kisses and light strokes over his throat and chest Sam and Dean helped him to calm down.

Nick was close to dozing off when Sam slipped out of bed and came back seconds later with a towel and washcloth.

"I have some ointment for your backside and your wrists." Sam offered while he wiped come from Nick's stomach.

"I'm good." Nick mumbled. His ass was still tender and he had abrasion at his wrists but it didn't bother him enough to move, he was content with just lying there.

Sam returned to his side and snuggled closer while Dean spread the blanket over all of them. Warm and cozy between the two men Nick fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When Nick woke up the next morning he was alone in the bed. Again. How did they manage to sneak out on him every time without him noticing? Nick blinked out from under the covers and the first thing he noticed were the packed bags near the door.

Slowly Nick sat up and looked around. Through the half-open bathroom door he caught a glimpse of Sam gathering toiletries into a bag. Bathroom cleaned out he returned to the main room.

"Look who's awake." Sam smirked at him and cramped the bag in one of the duffels at the door. "Grab a shower, I left you some ointment for your wrists. Trust me, that stuff works wonders on things like rope burns."

Nick opened his mouth to correct him, he had abrasions from metal cuffs and not rope, but then he closed it without saying a word. Instead he wondered where Sam had gotten his experience from. Kinky sex play with Dean, that put some interesting pictures in his head, or did it have the same origin as Dean's messed up face and the cut in Sam's side?

Nick didn't know and it was not his place to ask so he just went to take a shower. The hot water loosened up his muscles but when he was done his wrists throbbed in earnest. Carefully he dried them off and had the first real look at them. The skin was raw and broken where the metal had cut deep into his flesh but not bad enough to really bleed. The ointment did wonders, though, cool and soothing.

Fully dressed Nick returned to the main room just in time for Dean coming back with coffee and donuts. They sat down and Nick sighed when the first swallow of hot coffee worked its way down his throat. Last night had been fun, except for the panic attack which Nick pretended had never happened, but it had been exhausting.

"Here." Sam put a wad of notes in his hand which Nick pocketed without counting. To be honest, he felt like he should pay them money.

"Can I ask you something?" Dean licked frosting from his fingers and reached for another donut. Nick recognized the tone. It was the same tone Dean had used to ask about threesomes and handcuffs.

"Sure." Nick swallowed the last bit of his donut and wondered if it would look greedy if he went for another one. Dean had bought the large box for the three of them, though.

"Last night when we asked you to not come first." Dean set his cup of coffee aside and turned fully towards Nick. "You came first. Why?"

"Dunno." Suddenly he didn't want another donut. "The two of you were a little bit too much, I guess." It wasn't a complete lie.

"It was more than that." Dean insisted. "Man, for a second I thought you'd rip my dick off. That wasn't just an orgasm, that was an earth-shaking, seeing stars, blacking out for a few seconds kind of orgasm."

Heat crept into Nick's cheeks, god, that was embarrassing.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Sam entered the conversation. "We're just asking because we think your preferences could match ours. If we knew what you're into we could make it better for all of us."

"You just paid me for being into what ever you like." Nick deflected the question with a cocky grin.

"Sorry, we shouldn't have ask." Dean nudged the box of donuts in his direction. "Eat up and then we'll drop you off in town."

"How did you mess up your face?" Nick kept his gaze on the donut that suddenly lay next to his cup of coffee. Pink frosting with sugar sparkles.

For a second the silence over the table was palpable and Nick was sure they'd get rid of him as soon as possible and he'd never hear from them again. What was he thinking to ask such a question?

"Work. You could call it a work accident." Came Dean's answer after what felt like an eternity. "Nick, look at me."

Slowly Nick looked up to meet Dean's eye.

"I'm not going to tell you what we do, it's safer if you don't know, but we are the good guys here. We help people."

Nick believed him. He knew he probably shouldn't but he believed him.

"You …" Nick swallowed thickly, they were strangers after all and it wasn't easy to talk about something that personal. "You used me." The words were barely a whisper.

"Last night?" Dean clarified and Nick nodded.

They didn't laugh at him, it was more like they looked at him in awe, and that gave him the confidence to explain himself.

"I was helpless, completely at you mercy, and then you ignored me. You used me. I was just a thing to use." He couldn't look them in the eye, gaze fixed on the cup of coffee in his white-knuckled hands. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sam and Dean first looking at him in clear disbelieve and then they looked at each other with some silent conversation going on between them.

"You like that?" Dean cleared his throat. "Being helpless, ordered around, being used like some kind of toy?"

"I know I'm a freak." Nick only wished to crawl in a corner and die from embarrassment.

"You are not a freak." Sam's hand landed on his knee and gave it a little squeeze.

"Sam and I have something to talk about so you just sit there and be quiet. You can say stop but otherwise you just sit there." Nick couldn't quite read Dean's expression when he carefully took the cup of coffee out of Nick's hand. "Arms behind the back of your chair."

Not sure what this was all about Nick did as he was told and grasped his forearms behind the back. The positions forced him to straighten up and that already gave him a butterfly feeling low in his belly.

"Open your mouth." Dean nudged the pink sparkle donut at his lips. "Hold it and don't bit through it."

Nick closed his lips around the pastry and sank his teeth into it just deep enough to hold it. Sam and Dean both shifted in their seats and their knees bumped into the inner sides of Nick's knees, forcing his legs open. Matching Sam's hand on his right leg Dean's landed on the left one right above the knee.

For a second nobody moved. Nick sat there with his arms behind the back of the chair, donut in his mouth and legs spread open.

"He's perfect." With his free hand Dean took a sip from his coffee. His gaze was on Sam who rummaged through the box of donuts until he found one with chocolate frosting.

"Remember the one we tried in Wisconsin?" Sam nibbled at the donut while his other hand started to knead the flesh of Nick's thigh.

"Yeah, you'd think a hooker would be more open-minded." Dean's hand started to move as well and Nick keened through the improvised gag. Saliva and half-dissolved sugar pooled in his mouth but it was difficult to swallow with his mouth hold open like that.

"We could swing by when we're in the neighborhood." Thoughtfully Sam chewed on a bite and his hand reached Nick's groin, coming closer to the bulge straining the fabric of his jeans.

"Our own little fuck toy." Palming Nick through the jeans Dean nodded to himself and took another sip of his coffee. "Did you just eat the last one with chocolate?"

Grinning Sam put the last piece in his mouth and licked some melted chocolate off his thumb.

"You're getting slow on your old days."

"Watch it, bitch." Dean warned with a growl. "Or you're riding in the trunk."

"Promises, promises." Sam shook the box to have a better look at the ones left. "Pink with sparkles, vanilla or plain, your choice." Still grinning he offered the box to his lover but Dean just glared at him.

And the whole time their hands didn't stop moving. Dean palmed and cupped Nick through the jeans while Sam's hand had slipped under his shirt, fingers tracing along the waist band and caressing his stomach.

Nick squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on breathing and not coming. They hadn't said he wasn't allowed to come but they hadn't given him permission either. But he couldn't stop himself from pushing into Dean's hand.

"Okay, give me the vanilla one." Dean finally gave in. "And if you make one vanilla joke, I swear you are riding in the trunk."

"Us being together is as far from vanilla as you can get." Sam answered and pinched Nick's nipple.

Nick groaned and the meanwhile soggy pastry in his mouth gave. The donut broke leaving Nick with only a mouth full of a sweet mess. Sam caught the rest with ease but instead of putting it back in Nick's mouth he lay it on the table.

"Think he's ready." Dean said and rubbed along the length of Nick's cock and Nick had to dig his nails deeper in the skin of his forearms to not come. Oh yeah, he was more than ready.

For the first time in minutes they actually looked at him.

"Something you wanna say?" Sam drove his fingernail over Nick's nipple.

"Wanna come." Nick whimpered and bucked his hips. "Please, need to. Please."

"He's so cute when he begs." Dean said and took his time to finish his vanilla donut. Under their hands Nick was reduced to a begging mess.

"We have enough donuts left to keep even your stomach quiet at least until lunch." Sam observed.

"But you take the pink ones. I don't do pink." Dean circled the head of Nick's cock and the rough fabric between them gave Nick nearly enough friction. Almost. Just a little bit more.

But Dean switched to long strokes up and down his length without offering release.

"I'm gonna … fuck … please …" Nick keened and writhed but nobody was paying any attention to him.

"There are those pink silk panties somewhere in your bag." Sam offered on the pink subject.

"That's it." Dean tightened his grip around Nick's balls to almost painful. "You are riding in the trunk."

"If we want to get on the road some time today we should finish this." Sam nodded towards Nick.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean brought his mouth close to Nick's ear. "Come."

And Nick came. If it weren't for the hands holding him in place he'd topple over with his chair. He screamed out his orgasm while Dean jacked him through it, hot come creaming his pants.

"Looks beautiful every time." Sam mused and finished his coffee.

They gave him time to catch his breath and then Nick staggered on shaky legs to the car. Cooling mess still in his pants he flopped down in the back seat while Sam packed their stuff in the trunk and Dean went to check them out.

"You okay?" Sam asked when they left the parking lot and Dean headed back to town to drop Nick off.

Nick nodded with a stupid grin on his face.

"So next time we're in the neighborhood." Dean caught his eye through the rear-view mirror. "Is it okay to give you a call?"

"Absolutely." Nick hurried to say. "Don't worry about the money, we can talk about the prize, but call me. Please."

"You hear that, Sammy?" Dean grinned at his lover. "We got ourselves an eager little fuck toy."

Dean cracked the music on loud and started drumming on the steering wheel.

"You know, Sammy, we totally have to invest in a ball gag."

In the back seat Nick closed his eyes with a groan. What had he gotten himself into?

***end***

* * *

**A/N** This is it for this story but I have plans for Nick. Right now I'm working on a three-shot, stay tuned for:

**Who you gonna call?** Summary: Phone sex

Nick kinda took over this year's NaNoWriMo, too. So expect a long, plotty and don't forget porny story starting in December.


End file.
